horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Horizon Kingdoms Wiki
Current Campaign taking place in Valencion, The Sacred Island during the year 290e5. Read about it on the article page and take note of "The Third Valencion Crusade". Adventure on Every Horizon! The Horizon Kingdoms is a online Dungeons and Dragon 5e Community featuring online gaming rooms for sessions and campaigns, a shared narrative universe, collaborative lore writing from community members, party-building based on player availability and play style, utilities for Dungeon Masters, and community-wide epic scale events that allow player characters to make their mark on history and claim their glorious destinies! Our Lore Tab starts off with everything you need to learn about our Campaign Setting. The Players tab has playable races, player characters, and more. GMs can find monsters, dungeons, stat blocks, and resources available in the Dungeon Masters tab. About this Wiki This wiki serves as a lore database for referral by community Dungeon Masters, and the overly curious players with too much free time on their hands. Quickly find entries and check the status on the Horizon Kingdoms' deities, cities, factions, dungeons, events, legendary items, NPCs, and more. Find maps of the lands, cities, and dungeons made by community cartographers. Look up modules and stat blocks for community-brewed dungeons, adventures, and monsters. Learn about upcoming community events and the storylines leading up to them. Community members can request articles to be created on certain lore elements, or request Loresmith privileges to add their own lore to the Horizon Kingdoms canon. Editing the Wiki You can consult the Editing Guide to help you create and edit content on the wiki. To reserve rights on your content you can Insert Community Links Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/HorizonKingdoms like and follow for news, events, and more! Discord Server: https://discord.gg/uKaDZSQ join the server for game meetings, community chat, and more! Community Rules of Conduct The general rules for our community and our Discord Server are as follows: # Be Kind, Courteous, and Supportive to One Another Help us by maintaining a positive and fun environment. We're a community for all Tabletop RPG players, from all walks of life. # No Hate Speech or Bullying Slurs, or derogatory language relating to gender, gender identity and expression, sexual orientation, disability, physical appearance, body size, race, age, political affiliation, or religion. Actions or speech regarding the above or other forms is NOT tolerated. # No Pirated Material/Plagiarized Material '''Support publishers, artists, and game designers. Do not share or promote pirated material of any kind. (An exception to this is if you already purchased source material you freely shared within your gaming group). Please credit artists when sharing art or share the source. # '''Limit Promotions and Spam Please limit yourself to a single promotional post per day. Posts of this nature can be sent to the "Tavern" channels. # Be Respectful to Other Players and DMs In the Game Rooms respect your fellow party members and DMs. If you observe a game room do not spam their channels, or speak in channels unless otherwise invited. DMs reserve the right to mute or kick observers from a game room for disruptive behavior. # Disciplinary Actions If a player is exhibiting abusive behaviors against any of the above outlined rules, inform a moderator or the moderation team. Category:Browse